How to Get Your Heart
by innochanuw
Summary: Wonwoo korban php dan Mingyu player? Dah biasa. Wonwoo nganggep dirinya hanya sebutir kerikil, Mingyu yang item-item gitu famous? Dah biasa. Gimana jadinya kalo Mingyu disini yang ngejer dan bela-belain dapetin Wonwoo padahal Wonwoonya gapeduli? Mingyu nyerah tdk y? svt sebong meanie shounen ai bxb yaoi seventeen
1. teaser

Wonwoo jadi korban php dan Mingyunya player? Dah biasa.

Wonwoo nganggep dirinya hanya sebutir kerikil beda sama Mingyu yang item-item gitu famous? Dah biasa.

Gimana jadinya kalo Mingyu disini yang ngejer dan bela-belain dapetin Wonwoo padahal Wonwoonya gapeduli parah?

...

...

..

.

Tau anak yang kalo diajak ngomong nyaut tapi gasampe ngerembul lama sama orang A karena sibuk 'berbaur'? Yang biasa ditegor duluan, disapa duluan, atau ngomong cuma buat basa-basi atau ada perlunya? Ya itulah Jeon Wonwoo. Gaheran dia bikin Mingyu mikir si kakel Jeon ini lebih terkenal dari dia, Wonwoo mah orangnya gapedulian. Orang-orang heboh dia main jalan aja, alhasil jadi pusat perhatian. Kalo ada kejadian seru, Wonwoo kepo langsung nanya ke siapapun –kenal gak kenal bomat– gapeduli dia anak bawang, adek kelas, atau senior yang ternyata pemes –alhasil langsung membekas.

Apalagi ekspresinya sama ae. Beuh. Makin gampang dihafal lah.

Kalo gasuka, Wonwoo gak ragu-ragu buat nyolot atau protes masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. Gimana gak dikenal.

Wonwoo juga baik hati dan suka menolong. Bisa aja tiba-tiba dia bantuin lo yang kebully atau disandungin temen iseng dan alesannya cuma 'kebetulan lewat' –ya emang kenyataannya kebetulan lewat doang. Itu juga kalo lo beruntung pas hati nuraninya ada.

Gak kok, Wonwoo beneran baik. Kalo lo dateng baik-baik dan minta dia ngejelasin sesuatu –apalagi ekonomi– dengan senang hati bakalan dijawab meskipun dia gakenal lo atau status lo masuk kasta sayur-sayuran, yah meskipun wajahnya tetep saja –yang penting ditanggepin, yagak?

Lo ketemu dia terus nyapa juga dia tanggepin kok, beruntung dikit atau sopan dikit bisa dilempar senyuman. Kalo gak mood, dia cuma ngangguk petanda dia itu denger dan lambain tangan yang sebenernya udah lebih dari cukup. Kalo emang kzl banget, mau itu orang sekeren apapun gabakalan ditanggepin dia. Bomat reputasinya jelek atau pemesnya berkurang, gapeduli dia mah.

Cuma satu yang dia tolak; kalo lo ngasih hadiah. Pasti ngomongnya 'mendingan buat orang yang lebih perlu aja deh' atau kalo lagi bener 'ngapain beli hadiah buat gue? Keenakkan guenya dong lonya susah payah ngumpulin duit. Udah buat lo aja;

Banyak yang bilang Wonwoo cuma beruntung aja bisa terkenal gitu karena anak ips, anak kelas yang isinya bagus-bagus luar dalem, dan temen-temennya juga pemes–semacam ketularan atau deket-deket biar ketularan yang baik hati mau membuka diri gak somse kaya anak pemes zaman sekarang.

Banyak yang bilang sikapnya gaje abis, saking diem dan datarnya bisa-bisa dia dari meja A ke meja B lalu ke C, D, sampai Z dalam hitungan menit –semacem hobi nempelin. Padahal ngomong aja jarang, sok asik apanya.

Tapi kalo jatohnya keliatan kek gak punya temen tetap, seenggaknya Wonwoo gak nyoba sok asik yang bikin sebel kan? Dia juga gamau terikat sama satu squad, takut makan hati aja.

Orang perlu dia, dia tanggepin terus kalo dibuang karena perlunya udah abis, Wonwoo masih punya temen yang lain.

Sama juga, Wonwoo juga gitu.

Prinsipnya gak usah kebawa perasaan bro. Dia aja ngomong sama lo gak pake perasaan juga.

Abis itu gak ada yang sakit hati kan? Sesimple itu aja tapi bagi Mingyu kagak, Wonwoo itu selain karena cuek akut, juga karena statusnya bikin susah digapai. Kaya gak selevelnya.

...

...

..

.

Gakding, Mingyu juga pemes kok. Cuma suka merendah doang.

Sebenernya liat Mingyu lewat di koridor aja suka bikin lupa napas. Apalagi kalo dia napas, ngomong, ketawa, senyum banyak yang tak terselamatkan di tempat.

Cuma ya gitu, Mingyu mageran orangnya. Hobi sebarin id line sama instagram tapi giliran di ajak ngemeng, kabur orangnya. Di zaman dimana orang-orang terhipnotis sama internet, gak tau Mingyu kabur kemana; jadi baik temen atau dedekdedek yang niat deketin dia jadi males kan karena slowrespon dan gak bisa diandelin banget saking kudetnya sama informasi.

Mingyu males nanggepin. Dia males kalo ujung-ujung diajak jalan-jalan sama cewek, dipaksa nongsky padahal duit kagak ada atau kurang deket tapi gaenakkan dan lain-lain. Mingyu orangnya gaenakkan dan males ngasih harapan ke orang lain; kalo dia gak suka atau gak minat ya nggak dia jabanin.

Untungnya Mingyu gitu-gitu asik di dunia nyata jadi masih aja ada yang betah sama dia.

Terus selama ini Mingyu yang suka hilang waktu di chat itu kemana ya?

Tenang aman kok, kalo gak bantuin mama masak ya ngestalk dan memperhatikan Wonwoo jadi jauh hehe.

.

.

.

tapi apa jadinya kalo Mingyu doang yang berjuang dan ditendang jauh-jauh dari Wonwoo?

dengan segala package dan list yang dia tau soal Wonwoo, Mingyu mau nyerah tidak ya? karena Wonwoo sama sekali ganiat buat serius.

 _'niatnya cuma becanda tapi kok keterusan ditendang jauh-jauh gini'_

 _'_ _kok kek cinta satu arah gini ya' –kmg_

 _'_ _inikah resiko naksir orang pemes?:(' –kmg_

 _'_ _lah sapa suruh baper, kek temen cuma gue mah sapa yang kagak kenal Kim Mingyu hobi kedap-kedip, palingan juga gue buka satu-satunya ' jww_

 _'_ _orang kek gini nih, gak bisa diharepin' jww_

 **...**

 **HAHAHAHAHAHA for first bikin kek ginian wkwkwkwkkwkwkwkwkwk.**

 **ganana.**

 **ini cuma teaser.**

 **adanya sih cuma di wattpad.**

 **cek work ya udah mau otw part 4 atau 5 gitu**

 **apdet jumat sabtu minggu doang (senin kadang-kadang).**

 **mau apdet disini cuma fix harus jaga image gaje nan serius disini karena bad blood HAHA ((lagian ffn ada ff non baku gini? aneh. dan kalo beta reader nax bahasa super jung liat ini bisa-bisa dia ngomel cek 'apaan nih kok gak huruf kapital?' 'tanya bacanya mana' 'eyd dong eyd, kosakata lo kan rendahan banget minimal eyd lah'**

 **hehe**

 **jangan lupa dicek ya, jungiejung_ ! story/93136856-how-to-get-your-heart-meanie  
**

 **user/jungiejung_**


	2. siji

**Pengenalan tokoh;**

 **Jeon Wonwoo - terlalu suka merendah. karena hobinya itu ke perpus, toko buku, muka emo, gak asik karena taat peraturan bgt, jarang keluar, ambis, dan pake kacamata sama bawa buku kemana-mana, dia kira gak bakalan ada yang mau deket-deket atau kenal sama dia. temennya di sekolahh ya cuma soonyoung doang, itu juga karena emak mereka. nah tak taunya soonyoung itu gaul bener, temennya banyak jadi otomatis wonwoo juga kenal mereka mereka kenal wonwoo dan boom! jadi sering ada ajang sapa-sapaan lah, wonwoo yang ngira gaada yang mau temenan sama dia mah bales-balesin sebisa mungkin tanpa tau gegara temennya banyak, dia jadi pemes:(**

 **Kim Mingyu - sebenernya terkenal juga sih kek Wonwoo cuma versi gak elitnya cocok sama Seokmin, Soonyoung gitu HAHAHA soalnya Mingyu sadar bener breh kalo dia ganteng dan banyak fansnya jadi suka php-in gitu. gombal sana-sini, tebar pesoan sana sini, tempat nongsky juga dimana-mana tapi yagitu, namanya juga kang php gaada niatan jadian dong? jadi kalo si cewek korban dia ngajak jalan atau ngirim pesan, pasti gak bakalan dibales. gak usah berharap, Minghao yang panik lupa bawa baju olahraga nitip sama Mingyu yan notabene sohibnya dia aja gak dibales, baca aja kagak. banyak yang bilang 'coba aja mingyu mau diajak jalan meski cuma basa-basi doang, bisa lebih terkenal tuh' jadi Mingyu sadar kalo dia gaterkenal-terkenal banget, gak seterkenal Jeon Wonwoo jadi susah digapai lah /g**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eh, ujan."

Sebelah tangannya ia ulurkan.

"Lah beneran ujan," Buru-buru ia menarik balik tangannya yang setengah basah karena terkena siraman hujan dan berlari menuju halte terdekat. Giliran dia mager atau (samsek) gak mau ke halte malah ujan. Udah biasa mah, mingyu diginiin, sabar aja dia.

Untungnya halte belum penuh terisi orang meneduh (kalo lagi apes kan mingyu bakalan di ujung halte, badannya separuh basah karena gak kebagian tempat). Jam pulang kan udah lewat dari beberapa jam lalu, dianya aja yang kebangetan gak pulang-pulang.

Udah takdir kali nyampe rumah harus dimarahi mama karena kejebak ujan, dan pasti mamanya gak percaya.

Tangan kanannya yang masuk ke dalam kantong langsung mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari sana.

 ** _To : mama_**

 _'mah, mingyu pulang telat. Baru aja ujan, ayam dirumah jangan sampe disikat ayah'_

 ** _send_** _cancel_

Baru saja ia ingin memasukkan ponselnya tiba-tiba lengannya dicolek.

"Eh," orang asing yang beberapa senti lebih pendek darinya tersebut tersenyum kikuk sebelum menggeleng pelan.

 _Bah, noleh kirain kagak. Anjir, malu sia:( kepalang tanggung ah. sikat jha -jww_

Mingyu masih melempar tatapan penuh tanda tanya dan merasa terusikkan saat akhirnya ia bersuara,

"Mas...boleh pinjem ponselnya bentar gak?"

 _Suaranya berat tapi manggil mas:( -kmg_

"Mau minjem nelpon?" Mingyu nanya balik sedatar mungkin padahal mah udah seneng dia ada yang manggil mas. Gapapa bukan cecan yang manggil, cowo kek gini aja udah bahagia dia (minus suara berat yang gacocok sama sekali).

Mata kecilnya terbelak. "Boleh?"

"Nggak lah, yakali."

 _Nah kan jahat ini mah. Ngapain noleh kalo kagak mao -jww_

Sori-sori aja dia beli pulsa sekarang pake duit sendiri gegara ketahuan mama nabung banyak-banyak, akhir minggu langsung diabisin buat main. Jadi mulai sekarang dia harus perhitungan meskipun yang minta sekarang orang asing yang keliatan kaya adek kelas polos ini.

Ekspresinya langsung sedatar tripleks. "Yaudah sms."

"Nggak."

"Pelit amat."

"Kok jadi lo yang maksa? Yang perlu siapa dah?" Mingyu sewot. Ini anak kecil-kecil nyolot juga.

"Kuota lah kuota," negonya untuk kesekian kali dengan ekspresi minta ditabok. Songong parah.

"Nonton youtube gak. Kalo itu bokep tetap aja nggak."

"Ngapain nonton bokep ujan-ujan, alone amat."

 _ngapain sikon gini nonton bokep. Ngelucu gagal anjg -jww_

Mingyu terkekeh. _Luthu ugah nih anak -kmg_

"Mau ngabarin mama?" tanya Mingyu iseng. Ponsel yang masih di tangannya sedang ia mainkan. Gini-gini kan dia anak yang baik dan tidak sombong. Kalo cuma sekedar wa atau apa mah gapapa.

Si pendek emo nerima ponselnya dan dengan lincah menekan-nekan layar touchscreen.

 _Selain nyebelin sama muka datar, agak budeg juga kali yak -kmg_

"Heh, gue nanya," Mingyu yakin ini orang masih anak esema sama kaya dia, di balik cardigan yang dia pake juga itu seragam sekolahnya banget.

"Pacar ya?"

Si emo masih fokus sama ponsel Mingyu.

"Yah, ketahuan gak punya pacar."

 _Yess masih jomblo. jones juga gapapa -kmg_

 _Sialan:( -jww_

"Berisik."

"Yeu, gak tau diun-aduh!"

Mingyu melotot ke arah ponsel yang sengaja diarahin ke hidung bangirnya; mengembalikan dengan tak ikhlas ternyata.

Mingyu noleh dan natep tajam si emo. So pasti, si emo bales natap juga; lebih tajam lagi.

 _Eh anjir_

Mingyu baru sadar. Bibir si pendek yang agak tipis itu memucat. Sebagian tubuhnya sudah basah, sebagian tubuhnya itu juga tidak dilindungi oleh cardigan yang sengaja dilepas karena basah kuyup sehingga terlihatlah kulit pucatnya, sepucat bibirnya –atau bibirnya sepucat kulitnya?

Sepasang netranya juga berair dan agak memerah. Baik telinga atau hidungnya juga sedikit memerah.

 _Idie, apaan dah gue diliat-liat. gue tau gue gans tapi ganaksir om-om tolong -jww_

Si emo buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan ke jalanan basah di depan dan menaikkan kembali cardigannya lalu memeluk erat dirinya sendiri.

 _Inimah pasti sakit -kmg_

"Itu buat mesen ojek."

 _Plis jangan bilang 'gananya' -jww_

Kening pemuda Kim ini berkerut dalam. "Ojek?"

Si emo mengangguk pelan, mengambil langkah kecil-kecil untuk menjauh dari Mingyu. "Ya, minta kuota buat mesen ojek. Gue gaada kuota."

 _'mang ena bokek'_ ingin rasanya Mingyu berceletuk seperti itu tapi kan dia masih punya hati, sikon juga gak lucu bray.

Mingyu buru-buru mengecek ponselnya. Iya, beneran ojek online doang. Alamatnya juga keliatan alamat rumah.

"Ojek? Bukan mobil atau apa kek gitu?"

 _Rumah deket banget ngapain dah –jww_

 _Tergobs 2k16 -kmg_

"Nggak."

 _Irit banget ngomongnya. Diajak ngemeng orang ganteng juga -kmg_

"Lagipula lo kan ke rumah," Ponselnya ia goyangkan di atas kepala. "Kalo bokek, bisa minta bayarin orang rumah atau gak gue bayarin deh," sahut Mingyu gemas sekaligus tak habis pikir. Orang bego aja yang hujan kaya gini malah naik motor, baru duduk aja udah kaya disiram air pemadam kali.

Hujan kali ini hujan deres; gak ada angin atau suhu tiba-tiba rendah jadi agak aneh melihat pemuda di hadapannya itu satu-satunya orang di halte yang melindungi tubuhnya dengan bahan wol tersebut.

Apalagi kalo keterpa hujan, bisa-bisa ini anak masuk rumah sakit.

Si emo menoleh dan kembali menatap tajam Mingyu.

 _Oh mau bilang gue gak punya duit itu? gaya kale -jww_

Tiba-tiba terbesit sebuah ide dalam otaknya. "Jangan natep gue kaya gitu mulu, tatap dengan rasa sayang napa."

 _iDIH - jww_

"Gila."

 _Anjir , sakit akutu masa ganteng dunia akhirat gini dibilang gila:( mak:( -kmg_

Mingyu menunjuk wajahnya sendiri dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah si emo ini.

"Gue baru aja bantuin lo tapi malah dikatain gila? Gak ada terimakasihnya gitu?"

"Makasih," Mingyu semakin merasa tersinggung saat membaca ekspresi tak karuan pemuda di hadapannya. Geli sih pasti tapi kan dia ganteng, harusnya bersyukur gitu tatep-tatepan.

 _Eh tapi kalo diliat-liat manis juga hehe. Kecengan baru –kmg_

 _Keliatan banget pedonya. Ojek cepetan dateng duh -jww_

"Eh."

Si emo yang sudah mengalihkan pandangan untungnya masih mau ngeladenin dia.

"Apaan."

"Senyum dah terus nengok ke arah gue."

 _Siapa u –jww_

 _Ayolah -kmg_

"Lah sapa lau nyuruh-nyuruh."

"Dih gitu amat sama yang tadi ngebantuin."

"Yaudah, makasih lagi."

 _Maman noh makasih -jww_

Mingyu belom puas lah, masa cuma gitu doang?

"Lo seriusan mau naik ojek?" tanya Mingyu mengganti topik pembicaraan. Ini anak enak buat digodain tapi sikonnya gak mendukung, bisa-bisa nanti digampar lagi.

"Ada jas ujan."

"Gaguna buat ujan kaya gini."

"Gue suka ujan."

"Tapi badan lo kagak."

 _Tau darimana ... –jww_

Si emo mendongakkan kepalanya dan tau-tau saja Mingyu yang berusaha ia jauhi sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

 _Keliatan jelas anjir. Kalo lo keliatan gakgampang kedinginan mah gue biarin aja -kmg_

Mingyu tersenyum kecil.

 _Hebat ye kecil-kecil udah bisa bikin khawatir aja, padahal baru kenal -kmg_

 **...**

 **woi WAHAHAHA apaan nih tulung dd emo:( hayo, di perkenalan tokoh, mingyu kenapa kesannya males banget cek hp padahal anak zaman sekarang kan gabisa lepas dari begituan/?**

 **yang dipost di ffn cuma part 1, pertengahan, sama ending ya^^;;; (btw udah sampe part 8 nih di wattpad! cek aja work di akun jungiejung_)**


	3. neun

_*ceritanya chat sob*_

 **mingyu.**  
 **(personal** **chat)**

**jeonwonu**

hoi

dek

lo gamasuk? _read_

_asik nie dipanggil adek:( - kmg_

 _eh tapi nanti jadi adekakakzone gimane - kmg_

 _bazing balesnya lama bener - jww_

 _fix sakit - jww_

 _jangan bikin gue khawa-ISH JWW! - jww_

**mingyukim**

hehe

iya kak

kenapa?

nyariin aqoeh y?

kangen?

mumumumumu

duh jadi maloe

:* _read_

_anzing SALAH EMOT OGEB! - kmg_

 _anjing - kmg_

 _gabisa diapus sialan - kmg_

 _:( mah, mingyu nangos nih:( - kmg_

 _pedekatein cocan susah bener ywl, ciwik kaga kaya gini dah - kmg_

 _bomatlah y - kmg_

 _loh? - jww_

 _kok emotnya gitu? - jww_

 _yaelah salah kirim itumah. paling buat yang lain^^;; - jww_

 _terus kenapa kalo buat yang lain? urusan dia lah. ngapain gue pikirin sih?! - jww_

 _anjir ini otak gue makin gabisa diajak kompromi - jww_

 _mah, jww kenapa sih? atut:( jgnjgn atit?! -jww_

**mingyukim**

eh sori kak sori _read_

salah emot _read_

 _...read_

read doang _read_

salah ngomong banget yak? _read_

**jeonwonu**

sbb

sori tadi bales chat lain

gapapa

sans aja

banyak yg ngirim emot begituan

gausah kaku bgt

kek lo gak pernah ngasih emot itu kek yang lain aja

:) _read_

 _... - kmg_

 _WONU BANYAK YANG NGECENGIN JUGA?! - kmg_

 _oiey bangke gue sih gans dunia akhirat tapi kalo lawannya yang putih atau blasteran cem jisoo, seungcheol, vernon sih... :( - kmg_

 _woey sans gyu sans lo gatau tipenya wonu kek gimana. masih ada kesempatan! - kmg_

 _cihuy pantang mundur mah! - kmg_

 _tapi tetep ae...aku baebae sj:) - kmg_

 _napa pake emot itu sih wkwkwk kek bukan w - jww_

 _tapi w gasalah kan? emang tadi baru aja bales chat - jww_

 _dan emang yang dapet emot kiss itu byk - jww_

**mingyukim**

hehehehe

banyak yang ngasih ya kak sampe eneg gitu?

maap deh maap

adek khilaf

biasanya gak kek gini

eh gadeng

sering kaya gini

tapi cuma sama kakak doang

:)

kak, manggil w adeq boleh

tp jgn adek kakak zone y? _read_

_bodoamat muka tembok sj - kmg_

 _eh w kan gx punya muka kalo kata seokmin :" - kmg_

 _ni anak beneran sakit ckckck - jww_

 _perasaan maren gue kagak ngelakuin tindak kekerasan kok jadi gini:( - jww_

**jeonwonu**

yeh bledug

ada gitu orang sakit kek gini

ckckck 

**mingyukim**

waw

aku tercengang

tw dr mna q atit?

ke kls q y?

stalking?!

pens?!

ataw q mau ditatar? :(

aw aw

pensq gk nyakitin qamoe kn?

btw ini atit ati karenamu nie:(( _read_

_aduh w keceplosan - jww_

 _bodo lah pokoknya jijik ter2k16 - jww_

 _hehehehehehehehhehehhee kapan lagi bor bisa modus gini - kmg_

**jeonwonu**

ewh

typing benerin dek

sakit mata gue

gue tadi bales chat itu chat dari jun

au dah dia ceritain lo lg sakit pas mau gue tatar _read_

 _OI NAPA W BILANG KALO NANYA JUN:((( JWW GEBLEK - jww_

 _aw ditanyain senpai?! akutu dinotice?! berkah anak sholeh gamasuk! - kmg_

**mingyukim**

aw aw

kok tau temen adek itu jun?

kenal jun dimana?

siapanya?

btw pertanyaan adek lom dijawab _read_

 **jeonwonu**

jijiq

jun kan temennya soonyoung

jelas gue kenal lah

gausah salah paham dulu

petanyaan yang mana ya

anjir adek kakak-an

mana mau punya adek cem lu _read_

_sakit tp tak berdarah :) - kmg_

**mingyukim**

aku mah sabar :)

yang itu

yang jgn ada adek kakak zone diantara kita

:) _read_

 **jeonwonu**

oh

kan emang bukan adek kakak

kita kan senior junior zone

wks _read_

 **mingyukim**

bodat kau ( _delete)_

 _eh astagfir ngomongnya:( nanti w dianjingin lagi:( - kmg_

ehe

ucul banget si kakak

aku kan gaminta jelasin soal jun tapi kakak jelasin rinci:)

pake kata 'jangan salah paham' lagi :)

takut aku cemburu ya? _read_

 **jeonwonu**

bangsat

ada gitu orang sakit kek gini (2)

nyesel gue _read_

 **mingyukim**

ywl anak perawan ngomongnya gaboleh kasar:(

kalo kasar-kasar, aku kasarin juga nih?

ututututu nyesel knp kak? :D _read_

 **jeonwonu**

MAKSUD LO APAAN

anj caps jeblok

sori

btw gue cowok. gue perjaka.

gajadi, gausah dipikirin

sumpah apaan bener aku-adek-an. gely bego.

ini akal-akalan lo doang kan?

lo gak sakit tapi sebenernya lo mau kabur dari gue kan?

mau main tarik ulur dek?

maksud lo apa? dikira gue bakalan tertarik ke kang php kaya lo?

salah milih target lu _read_

_kok gue ngomongnya gitu sih:( kaya bukan jww aja! kenapa sama mingyu doang coba? kan banyak spesies kaya dia di angkatan gue tapi masa cuma sama mingyu kek gini?! - jww_

 _asdfghjklzxcvbnm nyesel w takut sakitnya apa apaan bego bgt si lo jeon bangke bangke- jww_

 _lah? galak lagi? sape yang pura-pura bor wah nih orang moodswing gila - kmg_

 _btw kang php? si kakak takut kena php, takut berharap terlalu tinggi, atau udah kena harapan q y? /smirk/ - kmg_

**mingyukim**

ih aku takut:(

katanya jeon wonwoo itu baik bgt kok gini ya

aslinya pas di halte gak kaya gini tuh?!

bilang aja sih khawatir apa susahnya

sunbae khawatir sama hoobaenya wajar kok

adudu, tsundereku

apa masalah adek-aku-an? kan siap-siap kita:)

tapi nanti panggil sj aq abang y?! kan gak adek kakak zone:D

btw ngapain gue kabur coba

dan ngapain gue boong _read_

Mingyu buru-buru cek chat line yang lain. Chat sp tuh? Chat sama babehnya lah HAHAHA y x ciwik, udah punya jww yang lebihbeuh daripada ciwik ngapain nyari yang lain dah? jww aja dah lebih cukup dan langka dicari ewkwkwkwk.

 **mingyukim**

pah

mamah nanyain mulu noh

katanya mau beli kompres apaan tuh yang diiklan ada penguin buat mingyu

tapi gak balik-balik

minseo lagi pm, gabisa diganggu

panasnya gaturun-turun kalo gini caranya

yang ada telinga kakak sakit denger mama teriak:(

mingyu beli sendiri yak? lelah dd nung- 

**(incoming videocall)**

Mingyu lagi ngetik tuh eh tibatiba ada vc masuk, gasengaja kepencet kan. dalem hati dia bingung, sapa yang mau ngevc dia tanpa peringatan belom 'friend'an? kontaknya kan gabanyak dan gaada pensnya yang dia addback. temen-temen kampretnya juga udah bomat kalo denger Mingyu gamasuk, dah biasa. Mentok-mentok palingan Jun dan sang patjar datang jenguk bawa buah-buahan atau makanan saking baik dan polosnya kena tipu daya /g

Eh tapi ciusan kali ini, Mingyu beneran sakit. Niatnya gamasuk awalnya karena chat Wonwoo tuh, Wonwoo gapernah bisa diajak becanda (makanya Mingyu gregetan mau ngajak langsung kawin aja saking sok galaknya doi) jadi Mingyu gabisa bayangin dan gasiap liat Wonwoo udah nongkrong di depan kelasnya dengan tampang datar begitu. Yang ada kalo gak dia ngibrit, kelasnya kosong melompong karena- 

" _Kim Mingyu?_ "

"anjing."

 **(videocall ended in 00.15)**

Mingyu gabisa berhenti buat ngeanjingin semuanya. Ponselnya lah, hidung melernya lah, komuk bangun tidurnya lah, otaknya jadi kek lemot lah, mata buremnya lah.

pokoknya anjing semua.

kecuali jww sopasti hehe.

sumpah ya, Mingyu shock berat.

Dia kira yang vc itu si adek atau Minghao yang hobi vc tiba-tiba! katanya sih kepencet tapi yakeleus baik Minghao atau Minseo adeknya aja passcodenya berlapis-lapis di line, yakali bisa gi- 

_**tring!**_

_bangsat, cobaan apaan lagi ini Ya Tuhan - kmg_

 _apa dosaku selama ini terlalu banyak? orang reinkarnasiku jahat? - kmg_

 _tapi gagini juga lord:) apaan aja gapapa asalnya jgn ancurin pdktku :) - kmg_

Belum cukup membuat Mingyu sekaget-kagetnya melihat wajah Wonwoo full sampe ke idung-idung alisnya (untung cakep hehe) dalam keadaan komuk babakbelur begini, Mingyu dibuat spot jantung lagi. 

**jeonwonu**

tampang lo ngenes bener

15 detik dan lo baru sadar itu gue?

kepenuhan ingus dek?

jgn kemana-mana

itu belom diapa-apain?

otak boleh kepake buat modusin anak orang doang

gue ke rumah lo skrg

send location atau tanyain jun? _read_

_waduh - kmg_

 _knp harus wjh?! kalo dia khilaf terus nikung cem mana?! keknya tuh anak dah spamming dan wonu baru nemuin dia, pasti tuh anak dah curiga - kmg_

 _kesempatan sih tapi...masa uke nyamperin semenya? udah kelas akhir juga die - kmg_

**mingyukim**

ngapain?

anjir jgnjgn muka gue udah lo screen lagi

jangan gitu lah

kelas 12 emang dah free?

gak usah. gak mau

gue sehat sehat aja kok

sesuai yang udah lo bilang tadi, gue pura-pura doang _read_

_pura-pura tp berujung sakit beneran yha - kmg_

**jeonwonu**

udah

maling gapernah teriak maling

lo mau send location atau gue tanya jun?

gercep

gue dateng gak bawa tangan kosong kok

lo oke sama semua jenis makanan atau obat kan? _read_

_wah ena - kmg_

 _lucu banget sih kamu kak?! - kmg_

**mingyukim**

dibilang gausah

ngerepotin

lu udah capek-capek nungguin depan kelas gue masa sekarang sampe ke rumah?

saking ngototnya mau balikkin jaket? yakin gamau dicium-cium dulu?

atau udah gasabar buat ketemu? _read_

 **jeonwonu**

lo ya

lagi sakit juga

sempet-sempetnya

dasar goblog

dibilang gercep _read_

 **mingyukim**

heh ngomongnya atuh

yadeh kalo maksa _read_

 _ **[mingyu kim sends location]**_

 **jeonwonu**

sip

agak lamaan kesana gue beli dulu

jangan kemana-mana _read_

 **mingyukim**

jangan kepala batu

sumpah gue sehat

jadi gausah bawa apa-apa

daripada nyesel dikibulin

tapi kalo tetep maksa bawain...

...besok sampe seterusnya pulbar yuk? _read_

 **jeonwonu**

y

otw _read_

Mingyu juga otw kok. Otw ke kayangan karena bukannya spot jantung, _hearteu_ nya malah _dugeundugeun kkungkang kkungkang dokidoki_.

"an-jas, Kim Mingyu lanjutkan! kalo gini caranya mah, _modus package list_ ganyampe-nyampe juga selaw, lucu banget sih Wonwoo nurut-nurut aja kalo diminta pas lagi panik khawatirkan? hehe"

 **...tbc**

 **ini part pertengahan guys! hehe**

 **jadi ini udah part 9 kalo di wattpad. udah kaya lampu ijo rasa kuning gitu .g**

 **nanti mau diapdet lagi yg 10.**

 **oh ya udah sampe part 17 loh di wp:3 hehe**


	4. bonus

_**mingyu modus's package list :**_

 **nama (** **ok** **)** _-_ Jeon Wonwoo

 **kelas (** **ok** **)** _-_ 12 IIS 2

 **ttl** \- _eh gatau anjir:( calon pacar macam apa ini_

 **eskul** \- _gatau juga:)_

 **hobi, favorit -** _bagi kuota termasuk gak? keknya suka kopi-kopi gitu sama maki gue jelas)_

 **no telp** \- _tau lah jelas. sebar luaskan tdk y...nanti jwwku diteror?_

 **temen** \- _jihoon? soonyoung? deka? sip deka paling bisa dideketin. ada kak jihoon, mampus anying:)_

 **alamat rumah** \- _TAU DONG WOY JELAS LAH KMG GITU LOH MAJU PALING DEPAN GUE KALO DITANYA ALAMAT RUMAH_

 **id line** \- _tau lah. Vc-an aja udah pernah hehe. Pulbar aja udah pernah hehe. Anter sama date (anggep aja date elah) aja udah pernah, mau ngobrol darimana cink kalo kagak dari line._

 **nembak kapan?** \- _waduh pertanyaan ini:) ditolak mulu bor, suruh dia terima gue gih biar nih ff jadi meanie bukan ecek ecek. Protes gih sama yang bikin_

 **jadian kapan?** \- _kapan ya. hm. udah own hati wonu nih, perlu jadian juga?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **hola!**

 **WKWKWK apaan deh ini ff di wattpad udah kelar woy udah masuk sesi 2:)**

 **lagi masuk musim kedua, how to get your attention~**

 **mau berdabel dabel apdet sepertinya hehe**

 **nantikan!**


	5. liu

**TENG TONG TENG TONG...**

Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap tajam kepada speaker kelas yang menyala.

 _'plis plis plis' - jww_

 _'Bel pulang telah berbunyi. Seluruh murid diharapkan mengangkat kursinya ke atas meja sebelum pulang. Sampai jumpa esok pagi dan memulai dengan semangat baru'_

 **TENG TONG TENG TONG...**

"Yah," Ternyata bukan Wonwoo saja yang kecewa, sahabatnya Jihoon yang tengah berusaha mengangkat kursi ke atas meja juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Kepala pemuda Jeon ini yang sudah mendidih sampai ke ubun-ubun terasa seperti terkena siraman rohani -salah maksudnya, siraman air dingin.

Otaknya sudah bisa diajak berpikir jernih.

"Udah pulang, Jeon. Kalau ngejer Mingyu juga gak bakalan kena, temen pulangnya kek tuyu-"

"Udah lah biarin aja tuh anak."

 _lah?_

Gak kok, Jeon Wonwoo masih waras. Justru dia yang teriak-teriak kaya tadi dan marah-marah bukan Jeon Wonwoo banget, au dah kesurupan apaan.

Kesurupan Jihoon kali.

Sekarang dia bisa berpikir jernih; ngetatar Mingyu juga gaguna tuh anak keliatan terkenal bukan karena hal baik-baik -kalo gak Wonwoo pulang-pulang bengep atau rontok semua rambutnya dijambak fans-fans korban phpnya.

Ngetatar Mingyu buang-buang energi dan kekanak-kanakkan banget. Gak jantan. Dikira adu jotos doang bisa bikin anak kaya gitu sadar? Nggak, yang ada malah makin gila karena seneng diladenin.

Lagipula dia punya urusan lebih penting daripada ngurusin Mingyu-Mingyu itu.

Jihoon hendak menanyakan lebih lanjut saat Wonwoo yang berdiri membelakanginya lebih cepat bertanya.

"Lo kenal Mingyu, Ji?"

"E-eh, cuma sekedar tau nama doang," _Waduh_. "Adek kelas pas SMP itu."

"Deket?"

"Nggak. Emang daridulu ngeselin dia," dumel Jihoon sebelum teringat akan sesuatu. "Lo...gue kira lo mau botakkin rambutnya."

Wonwoo terkekeh sebelum memakai tasnya dengan benar.

"Itu sih gaya lo. Sori, Ji bikin lo kecewa cuma gue harus cepetan ke ca-"

"Nyokap lo lagi?"

"He-eh."

Jihoon nepuk punggungnya, menyalurkan rasa simpati yang jarang-jarang ada.

"Candaannya Mingyu emang gak lucu tapi bisa aja kejadian. Yang sabar, Won."

Wonwoo cuma ngangguk sebelum pergi keluar dari kelas -meninggalkan Jihoon yang biasanya punya banyak urusan dulu di sekolah.

 **...**

Kim Mingyu.

Wonwoo males bingo ngebahas itu anak.

Pastinya dia bingung kenapa bisa lupain itu anak.

Wong, mencolok banget. Tinggi, item, gingsul, receh.

 _tapi kok di Line kek canggung banget? Minta diaddback bilang aja, minta dinotice juga bilang aja sih. kek digigit aja - jww_

 _dia dapet akun gue darimana ya? woy itu yang ngeadd kan cuma jihoon, soonyoung, dkk :( -jww_

"Si kakak diem aja dipanggilin juga, mikirin mas terus ya?"

Wonwoo diem di tempat.

Terus nengok.

 _anjing -jww_

Mingyu udah kabur dan Wonwoo siap ambil ancang-ancang buat lari dan lompat buat jambak rambutnya sampe botak.

Bomat sama kaya-bukan-Jeon-Wonwoo aja, ini masalah harga diri men!

Mana ada cowok sama cowok bisik-bisikkan di telinga?!

Telinga Wonwoo udah merah padam seperti wajahnya ketika ada sebuah suara yang menginterupsi.

"Wonwoo sayang?"

Wonwoo gagal lari dan Mingyu seketika ngerem.

Waktu dia noleh, tau-tau aja si doi udah salim sama dirangkul ibu-ibu.

 _bah emaknya jemput -kmg_

 _duh anak emak banget, bisa gue deketin gak ya -kmg_

 _kok nurut banget kek kucing:( jinak sama aq juga dong:( -kmg_

"Mah? Kok jemput? Tumben? Gabilang-bilang lagi," sahut Wonwoo buru-buru jalan disamping sang mama yang udah senyum anggun gitu.

"Masa mau jemput anak sulungnya harus bilang sih. Mama sempet nelpon sama sms itu maksudnya mama jemput kamu terus kita berangkat bareng ke cafe bukan kamu yang nyamperin," Wonwoo terkekeh pelan begitu hidungnya disentil. "Makanya ya anakku sayang, anakku yang tampan kalo orang tua lagi ngomong dengerin sama cerna dulu sampe a-"

"EHEM!"

Wonwoo memicingkan matanya ketika Mingyu sudah berjalan mendekat dengan dada yang terbusung ke depan.

 _jijiq:) -jww_

 _demi kamu won. aku rela gapernah deketi orang kek gini -kmg_

 _terhura dong?! -kmg_

 _ini siapa ya maaf? -mama jepon_

"Siang tante!"

"Si-siang juga?" bales si tante alias mama Jeon kikuk. Semuka temboknya temen Wonwoo yang hobi main ke rumah buat makan, mama Jeon baru tau ada lagi temen ajaib anak sulungnya.

"Duh, jemput ya tan? surprise gitu? yah padahal anak tante mau saya anter pulang dulu, atau ajak makan dulu tan. Yah gaja-"

"Siapa juga yang mau diajak makan sama lu."

Mingyu mengulas senyum penuh kepura-puraan. "Tante denger gak tadi? Anaknya sampe ngedumel tuh karena gajadi bareng saya. Duh, jadi gaenak gini ganggu momen mama anak:( duluan ya! Won, jagain mamanya inget!"

Refleks, si tante bales ngelambai juga karena kebiasaan sambil senyum-senyum gitu.

 _'anaknya ganteng, baik, supel lagi. wah anak mama sudah besar, punya banyak temen:) semoga bisa ngerubah wonu deh_ ' _\- mama jeon_

"Ih ma! Gausah ditanggepin orang kaya gi-"

"Nanti saya mampir kapan-kapan ke rumah deh! Hati-hati di jalan calon mertua!"

 _calon...mertua?_

 _gak nyangka Wonu udah segede ini! perasaan kemaren baru bisa jalan!_

 _duh calon mertua:))))_

 _jadi bukan temen aja nih? aduh anak mama:)))) - mama jeon_

 _ayo mama mertua, pekalah sedikit padaku - kmg_

"Anjing."

Acara dadah-dadahan terhenti seketika. Mama Jeon langsung memusatkan perhatian kepada puteranya yang sudah mengerucutkan bibir. "Kamu ngomong apa tadi, hm?"

"Gajadi mah, salah denger kali hehe. K-ke cafe aja yuk?"

Mingyu langsung capcus melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan berbangga diri.

 _ntapslah_

 _rencana kedua nih cuy uhuyuhuyuhuy -kmg_

 **...**

 ** _kuy rencana kedua kuy lah gyu!_**

 **WKWKWK**

 **chap 6 ini aslinya chingu**

 **how to get your heart itu selesai sampai chap 18 ya**

 **nantikan chap 10/?**


	6. yeol

Wonwoo baru saja keluar dari minimarket dekat sekolah saat tiba-tiba dihadang oleh motor yang seenak jidat berhenti di depannya.

"Woy, parkiran tuh banyak napa berhenti depan toko nanti dimarahi mbak-mbaknya aja baru tau ra-"

"Aduh si kakak, kok abang digalakkin mulu sih?"

Wonwoo diem.

Secara slow motion dia dongakkin kepala gitu /ggg

"Ngapain lo disini?"

 **...**

"orang sakit bisa ya bawa motor"

Mingyu yang lagi diajak ngobrol cuma bisa ketawa.

"gabaek ngobrol pas di jalan."

"bodoamat."

Tawa Mingyu makin kencang, sekencang motor yang doi bawa.

Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Dia gatau kenapa tau-tau udah diboncengin sama Mingyu aja, kampret emang itu anak. Seingetnya dia sempet ngomel dan gebuk sana sini sebelum-

 _-gue kasian sama nih anak dateng jauh-jauh jadi naik. anj bego banget sih - jww_

 _naik ganaik juga dia sakit - jww_

 _trs knp w peduli?! aneh lo-_

Tanpa sengaja tangan kanannya yang sedaritadi enggan melingkar di pinggang Mingyu -tak peduli secepat apa motor yang dinaikinya- akhirnya menyentuh pinggangnya sedi-

"stop"

"turunin gue disini."

Spontan, Mingyu menghentikkan laju motornya sampai bunyi rem yang melengking terdengar.

Buru-buru Wonwoo melepaskan helm yang disematkan si adek kelas, turun dari sana, dan berjalan cepat ke arah yang berlawanan.

"hoi kak!"

 _gak mungkin lah gyu wonu nengok. kadang suka lucu u - jung_

"A-aish!" Buru-buru Mingyu menurunkan standar motornya dan berlari menyusul Wonwoo.

"kak ngapain? arah rumah lo disana."

"kak?"

 _apaan lagi yalord salah beta - kmg_

 _tsundere bgt sih gemez, bisa langsung lompat ke bagian kita jadian g?! - kmg_

 _oh cidak bs - jung_

"saoloh kak."

"gabaek ngacangin o-"

Wonwoo berbalik dan Mingyu tidak siap untuk hal itu.

Telapak tangannya langsung berpindah ke kening pemuda Kim ini.

"masih panas"

"dan cuaca juga panas gini. kalo ujan lagi gimana?"

"lo boong lagi"

"ngapain sih jemputjemput gajelas segala? naik motor padahal cuma berapa lang-"

"kan kakak sendiri yang janji dan bilang ya"

Seketika otak Wonwoo ngeblank

"emang...gue ngomong apaan aja sama lo?"

sumpah Wonwoo berasa cuma ngomong 'gue kesana' 'bawa makanan' 'jangan kemana-mana' 'send atau jun' doang tapi kok berasa ada yang sa-

"gue tanya semacem kak lo boleh ke rumah gue, bawa makanan tapi abis itu lo pulbar sama gue terus, bales kebaikan gitu dan lo jawab iya"

Mingyu senyum. "janji gabisa diingkari loh kak"

Mingyu tau mau seberapa kali Wonwoo kelihatan mengumpat dalam hatinya, Wonwoo tidak akan mengingkari 'janji'nya yang sebetulnya tipu muslihat skl dr seorang kim mingyu, wahai pujangga /paandah

Dan Wonwoo yakin, seberapa jahilnya Mingyu gamungkin dia boong kecuali...

"lo jebak gue ya?"

"loh kok jadi gue yang salah? serba salah y dd, bokis buat kebaikkan biar gangerepotin salah. ngajak ngobrol sama deket aja salah. yang sakit siapa yang dimarahin sia-"

Gewet

Wonwoo harus motong celotehan sepanjang jalan kenangan Mingyu

jadi dia pura-pura gadenger aj.

"ini arah ke rumah lo kan? ke rumah gue gaada apa-apa-"

"tapi ada kakak."

 _anjing :) - jww_

 _abis ini apaan dek apaan haha - jww_

 _kau hancurkan aku dengan sikapmu?_

 _dibawa terbang ke angkasa dan kau hempaskan ke tanah kek boneka? - jww_

Baik Mingyu sama Wonwoo diem.

 _:) - kmg_

 _makan ini pesonaku jww:) - kmg_

Mingyu yang mengambil inisiatif duluan dengan meremas kedua tangan Wonwoo -gak juga sih, orang ngeremes kantong belanjaan hehe.

"kak gue gak mau geer nih ya"

"tapi gatel juga buat nanya"

"lo gaje bgt kak, gak bisa gue te-"

"siapa suruh nebak. pikir ae sendiri. gausah dipikirin juga gapapa, emang gue siapa lo?"

anjir

ingin rasanya Mingyu yaut 'elo? masa depan w lah' tapi takut digaplok pake kantong belanjaan:(((

"yaelah kak kak"

"lo khawatir kan?"

"gausah malu. gak diketawain kok. emang pernah liat gue ketawa-ketiwi?"

Wonwoo buang muka. "pernah."

"waktu videocall kek orang goblog."

 _weh anjir lagi serius juga :") - kmg_

Mingyu garuk tengkuknya yan agak gatal.

Tengkuk loh ya bukan yang lain:)

"yeh diajak serius juga malah becanda. aib itu woy ai-"

"siapa bilang becanda?"

bener juga, sejak kapan jww bisa diajak becanda?

"lo kali ah yang hobi becanda"

Wonwoo menarik paksa kantong plastik belanjaannya.

"bukan lo doang yang geer"

tunggu dulu.

 _WOY INI ARTINYA WONU JUGA GEER KAN? KENA PHP KAN?! :") - kmg_

 _KAK W GAK PHPIN KAMU KOK! - kmg_

 _MAH MINGYU ONE STEP CLOSER TO JODOH MAH! -kmg_

"makasih banyak loh dek udah buang waktu saya cuma buat kejerkejeran gajelas gini. apa susahnya tinggal ke rumah elo? abis itu kan kelar uru-"

"tapi gue gak mau urusan lo sama gue selesai gitu aja."

 _ayo ming gaspollll kapan lg y g? - kmg_

"ngomong noh sama php-an lo lainnya"

"gue gajadi ke rumah lo kali yak"

"pasti dah penuh. banyak ciwik"

"terus ciwiknya bawain makanan minuman homemade gitu, masakkan sendi-"

"Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo kembali menatap muka Mingyu.

Biasanya sih dia gak bakalan marah kalo ada yang gak sopan gini tapi...

...moodnya ancur sumpah gatau kenapa. keknya sedetik lalu dia asik lompat sana sini di minimarket dah.

karena kim mingyu sialan satu ini doang nih.

 _kampret_

"HEH LO YA. BADAN BOLEH GEDE BONGSOR TAPI BUKAN BERARTI HORMATNYA-"

"kita impas kan?"

 _hah?_

Mingyu senyum lagi dan narik kantong belanjaan (lagi).

"impas. gue tau alamat lo. lo tau alamat. sori lancang soal intip ojek lo itu. tapi impas kan? ini bukti kalo gue lagi serius. serius sama lo."

"ngomong ae gitu kek cewek yang la-"

"emang lo pernah liat gue jalan sama cewek? gadeng, bales chat baik cewek cowok pens atau apapun itu minimal. jun aja sering gue kacangin"

"gak kan? lo doang kak yang bikin gue kek gini"

"dimana-mana tuh pada ngejer gue ini malah kebalikkan"

"soalnya lo lebih-lebih di atas gue sih. baik popularitas sama otak, wajah lo juga mayan manis buat jadi inceran bening bening serr macem vernon, jun, seungcheol jadi makin susahlah buat lo diga-"

"a-apaan sih"

Senyum Mingyu semakin lebar.

"kita pan udah tau nih alamat masing-masing jadi gausah canggung lah. mampir sj kalo sempet, sekalian kenalan sama calon mertua yegak?"

"jadi tak ada enak gak enakkan, balas budi, rahasia-rahasiaan atau nethink di antara kita lah"

"gausah mikir negatif dan nuduh kek gitu lagi ok? niat gue dari awal baik dan positif kok sakit aq direspon gitu sama kamoe."

"lo terkenal brengseknya."

Mingyu tertawa dan fix ini mah, Wonwoo sukarelawan nganterin ke rsj

"takut y terkena pesona kmg hm?"

gaada jawaban. Wonwoo sibuk mainin kerikil di bawah sepatunya.

plis deh, bukan gaya wonu banget. biasanya dia main asal kabor atau gaplo-

"keknya bau-bau dah kena nih"

"enggak ye, sori"

Mingyu tertawa

Hadiah satu piring cantik jika sekali lagi Mingyu tertawa

Wonwoo hendak membuka suara saat tawanya mereda tapi justru Mingyu tertawa lagi.

 _selamat anda mendapatkan satu piring can-_

Wonwoo diem.

Jaket Mingyu yang dia pake lusa disampirin lagi di bahunya.

"gausah gaenakkan gitu ah. cuma jaket doang. nanti kita berbagi banyak hal lebih besar kok"

"bukan modus ini ya"

"gabalik juga gapapa"

"gadikirimin kuota juga rapopo"

"ikhlas gue mah buat nolong"

"gue gaperlu jaket itu dibalikkin cepet-cepet. lo pake terus aja udah bikin gue seneng"

"gue gak nagihin apapun kok. kalo semua udah lo balikkin gue juga bakalan tetep deketin lo"

"soalnya seorang pro laik Kim Mingyu mah gaperlu benda-benda remeh gabalik-balik buat alasan pedekate"

 _dan kalimat penutup permisa sekalian *drum roll* - kmg_

"harusnya tuh lebih layak nih tempatnya. masa tengah jalan kek anak pacaran berantem?! gadeng kita kan bentar lagi resmi pacaran hehe"

"harusnya ini tuh gausah ada tapi karena w sayang jww kan jadi,"

genggaman tangan Mingyu makin erat.

tangannya udah gemetar keringet dingin, bung. serem.

"izin w buat pedaka-lah? kak? Kak Wonwoo! Kak!"

Wonwoo terlanjut sudah berlari jauh dan dalam kondisi sakit saat ini, Mingyu hanya mampu berlari sampai sejauh ini.

"KAK! ITU BUKANNYA JAJANAN BUAT SAYA YA? KAK! HOI!"

"BERSIK!"

 _belom selesai ngomong juga :" - kmg_

 _yah hilang deh kesempatan mama gratisan:( - kmg_

 _jajananq :( - kmg_

 _bisa gasih lo bilang kalo mainin w sj? - jww_

 _gue gasuka lo plis - jww_

 _ **...**_

 **sesuai janjiq, apdet lagi kan?!**

 **(((((current mood still have no hope to bad blood and boyfriend tsun:(**


	7. dua belas

jadi tuh 

yaudah 

apaan sih.g /gaplokajachingur 

yaudah, Wonwoo selamat sampe tujuan tuh berkat motor ajaib Bohyuk meskipun sepanjang jalan (kenangan.y) kerjaan si bontot ngedumel mulu yang dibales jitakkan mulu sama si sulung. 

sebenernya bukan moge Bohyuk yang ajaib sih, ini semua gegara Wonwoo. Kalo bukan karena Wonwoo gangancem biar dia aja yang bawa karena motornya lemot bener, Wonwoo bakalan telat sampe ke sekolah -otomatis, Bohyuk juga.

lagipula siape sih yang biarin Wonwoo bawa motor? gakding, gak bawa. kan berat. maksudnya ngendarain, ngebut gak kira-kira sih iya. Bohyuk masih mau punya pacar karena mogenya sori. 

terus kok bisa Wonwoo nongsky nongsky bareng kaya di dpnya? sama adek kelas pula. 

yeu, kek gakenal Soonyoung aja. kalo bukan Jihoon maunya Wonwoo, soalnya yang segaris cuma mereka bertiga doang -Jun juga sih tapi gasaik ah, itu orang bisa setidak waras-warasnya Seungcheol atau Seokmin tapi bisa sewaras-warasnya Jisoo.

dan fyi Jihoon mana mau ikut begituan, anak ips rasa ipa dia mah -Soonyoung sama Seokmin yang ipa aja kalah. Doi aja suka jijay sama Soonyoung, mereka aja kenal sama mau ngobrol karena sama-sama suka musik doang jadi ya tersisa cuma Wonwoo yang gasesibuk Jihoon dan gabutan. Lagipula disana dia juga gangapa-ngapain, jadi nyamuk cuma ena gasepet liat luar jendela mulu meskipun kerjaannya diem aja. 

oke back to topic, hari ini tuh kaya ada beda-bedanya (dari pagi juga beda bener) karena... 

"anjir, Won itu anak masih nunggu loh."

itu Jeonghan, biasa primadona ips sejagat raya. Kelasnya mayan jauh dari Wonwoo tapi harus lewat kelas adik kelasnya ini dulu baru bisa balik dan dia udah curiga ada rame-rame di luar kelasnya, secara siapa sih mau nyari ribut sama anak iis 2 yang hampir kalem semua?

"temuin bentar ya Won? Kasian dia."

Itu Jisoo, tau dah kok bisa anak mia napa bisa sampe sini, karena Jeonghan disini kali.

siap-siap aja Seungcheol muncul sih.

lalu Seokmin.

dan yang merasa terpanggil ikut serta, Soonyoung.

Jangan lupakan Jun dan Jihoon yang ikut-ikutan karena heran.

"Oi, Won."

Nah kan, panjang umur kau Wen Junhui. Pantas saja wajahnya awet muda.

"Beneran gak mau?"

"Au ah." 

Wonwoo kesal. 

Wonwoo benci. 

Ini kenapa cuba jadi depan kelasnya penuh bocah lanang? berasa mau tawuran atau tatar-tataran njir.

kan Wonu jadi takut.g 

gak lah. 

gasuka aja liatnya. Hidupnya sama kelasnya itu tenang tau? 

gini-gini punya muka nyari ribut dan minta diajak ribut sama guru, Wonu cinta damai tau?! (bodoamat - jung) 

"kalo mau ngomong ya ngomong, ngapain bawa antek segala njir."

"siapa bilang mau ngomong?" 

_ye si goblin atu_

 _mingyu kutuk sj jd goblin_

 _udah bagus wonu mau juga!_

 _\- yjh, hjs, wjh, dan antek-antek_

_apa panggil-panggil sy? - mz gong yoo_

 _eh ampun om:( - yjh, hjs, wjh, dan antek-antek_

_astagfir, gaboleh ngomong kasar:( - hjs_

"oh jadi beneran mau ngajak ribut? tawuran? tatar-tataran? seberapa besar sih nyali adek kelas kek lo? dipikir gue takut karena gue lebih pendek? ayok mah sokin." 

_krik krik_

 _krik krik_

awalnya yjh dan wjh itu cengar-cengir doang. paan sih yang bisa dilakuin Jeon Wonwoo tapi waktu liat si doi nyingkap lengan kemejanya. 

_krik krik_

"WEH WEH ANJING JANGAN LAH"

"WOY DAMAI ANJING DAMAI"

"MINGYU MINTA MAAF GAK?!"

"ANJIR WON JANGAN GASPOL! NANTI GAK BISA NGEREM:("

"BUBAR NJING BUBAR!"

"ASTAGFIRULLAH KALIAN INI SEMUA NGOMONGNYA YA!" 

semuanya ngelirik hjs. 

hjs melotot. 

semuanya nunduk. 

calon guru bk cuy. 

"apaan sih njir, lebe bener. orang cuma mau buang sampah kelas"

Wonwoo pada akhirnya keluar dari kelas setelah menetap setengah jam dengan berdiri sj di kelas sambil bawa tempat sampah kecil kelasnya.

maklum, penanggung jawab bank sampah. 

hjs melotot lagi dan jww bomat jadi doi balik lagi aja masuk ke kelasnya, pas bener kmg siap-siap nahan dia di pintu. 

"pergi ajalah gyu, gaenak disini lama-lama" - xmh, si cinta damai

"tau. diajak jalan kok nolak malah maunya kemari" - bsk, anak kembang abadi jeju

"sokin lah sokin, karoke sampe malem!" hvs, anak hitz koriya yang kebanyakkan sama bsk jadi agak mirip biduan .g

"nah iya, sono jalan sama temen-temen lo. sapa sih gua sampe lo lupa temen gitu. mau ributnya one by one aja." 

"..." 

duadua yang bersangkutan masih diem aja. 

"udahlah won. udah"

"ngapain sih ribut gabaek"

"pulang aja yuk won. gamau nunggu sampe lsk, ksy, sama ljh nongol kan?"

udah gahening lagi tuh, semuanya ribut nahan-nahan Wonwoo tapi dia cuma mejemin mata aja, moga-moga gak ketiduran sambil berdiri. 

"kan kemaren bukannya kakak janji mau pulbar kalo aku nurut?" 

_najisun._

_adek:)))_

_adek pala lo peyang, jeka aja berasa kek bukan adek._

"eh wonu sama mingyu ada apaan?"

"lah anying kok w gx tw?!"

"WONUUU HUTANG CERITA!"

"gyu? naksir kakel lo? akhirnya."

"alhamdulillah, mingyu beneran mupon:)) selamet minghao w selamet."

"PJ NJINGGGG!"

"astagfirullah, pacaran itu dosa." 

_iya jisoo, iya. aku taarufan kok sama oppa di ujung sana - ini w yang ngomong_

"anjing lo."

"iya makasih."

"kek tai."

"gapapa, asal ganteng yekan?"

"janji lo kak inget"

"bodo"

"aku pinter kak."

"bikin malu aja ish."

"ih kakak malu ya ketahuan punya pacar?" histeria terdengar dimana-mana. Wonwoo curiga ini dia jadi tontonan.

anjir, makin malu lah. masa gans gini dideketin adek kelas, cowok pula:(

"ikut gue sekarang."

"asikkkk" 

**[another mission; dinotice senpai dan pulang bareng berhasil]**

 **[next?]**

 **...**

 _woy_

 _paan nih elah_

 _/bakar jung/g_

 _jung baru balik mian:" dan...ff ini di wattpad udah cukup buat beli siomay pake telor; dibaca goceng plus 100 perak orang...vommentnya juga sampe ratusan kaya tang*o kalah sama yang di ffn /wah /provokator emang_

 _ganyangka banget huhu! buat lanjutannya how to get your heartnya masih chap 1 karena...adakah disini yang #teamwonuagresif ?! (((karena pake kata binal kasar ching, mending agresif atau cabe y g)))) kalo ada selamat! karena di how to get your attention again (lanjutan ff ini) bakalan wonunya...ya gitu/? jadi aku masih muter otak (dua bulan y, lama juga y) buat dibikin senatural mungkin karakternya (gamaksa gitu) ehe._

 _kabar baik, how to get your attention again gabakal dipromosiin di ffn/?seperti ff ini tapi mungkin dipromosiin dengan cara yang berbeda tapi di ffn juga. gidaehae seperti menunggu kesabaran datang padaq krn svt kambek mei dan mei kemungkinan mereka...indonesia... /skip /skipchallenge atau menunggu ikon kambek /sigh, menunggu moista x dapet #1 juga termasuk gak? /WOY_

 _dahlah, besok masih weekday. selamat malam!_ **-Jung**


End file.
